Ranma ½ Aijin
by Caroline 'Kunoichi' Seawright
Summary: A Ranma ½ Lime Short Story about Ryouga and Akari...


  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ranma 1/2 - Aijin Lime Short Story  
All characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi  
and Shogakukan Inc, etc, etc, etc.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knelt on the pristine white futon, sized for two. The pillows lay at the head, the blanket half pushed down... The tsunokakushi, her bridal head covering, lay off to the side on a pile of white and red hued silks...

Her kimono was of pure white silk, threads of gold sewn in to make beautiful patterns. A wide obi wrapped around her waist, forming an elaborate bow at her back. New tabi graced her small feet. Hands placed in her lap, she looked up at him.

With a slight blush tinging her pretty features, she smiled. Her face, a perfect oval, shone whenever she did so. Small wisps of her hair trailed down around her cheeks. Her large, beautiful eyes gazed into his, full of love.

Looking down, he blushed as well. "I remember a time like this, so long ago... Back when --"

Her finger on his lips, she shook her head and smiled. He sank down next to her on the soft bedding.

He reached up and grasped her small hand. As he lowered her fingers from his lips, the couple's lips touched... their kiss was soft and tender. So gentle and tender was the kiss that it felt like the touch of a butterfly's wings. Moving ever so slightly, her head tilted and their lips parted... their tongues touched as their kiss deepened.

She felt her stomach tingling, her whole body melting as their kiss ended, and another started... his arms slid around her and she leaned into his arms.

As their lips parted and they paused for breath, they gazed into one another's eyes.

Clasping his hand gently, she placed it to her cheek. Turning her head ever so slightly, she brushed her sweet lips to his fingertips, trailing soft kisses over his palm. Between kisses she whispered, "I'm so happy. I love you."

He watched her, his heart pounding, his pulse racing.

It had been so long ago that they'd first met...

And now, she was his. He bit his lip as he leaned down... his warm breath blew softly against the delicate curve of her neck. With a soft sigh, he placed a warm kiss on her smooth skin and whispered, "And I love you, too."

A shiver ran through him, and he slowly reached behind her and fumbled a little at her obi. She smiled and her fingers undid the tie, holding the obi in place. As she did so, it unravelled at his touch... pulling at it he guided it till it fell to the futon, around her.

The kimono parted, falling open slightly around her body. Her smooth, creamy skin tinged with a slight pink contrasted with the white silken material. The curves of her rounded breasts rose and fell as her breath quickened, the kimono slipping a little more. Only a hand in her lap held the kimono to her body.

'N...naked under the kimono!' A gasp escaped his lips as he stared.

She looked up at him, her lips parted slightly. "Ryouga-sama..."

Hibiki Ryouga felt the blood starting to rush to his head, making him dizzy at the sight of her. Swallowing, his eyes he firmly raised back up to her face. He was not sure if he could handle this, yet. Reaching down to kiss her again, he closed his eyes allowing the blood to subside. 'No, I can't have a nose bleed tonight ... not on our wedding night!'

She pulled back from the kiss first, and her eyes found his again. She stood up, a graceful movement. Watching his eyes following her, she dropped her hand... and shrugged out of the kimono.

With a gasp, he held on to his nose, his eyes wide at the sight of the beautiful woman before him. She was petite, but her figure was wonderful. Her breasts were full, tipped with pink, hardened nipples. Her waist was slender, widening out to her hips... down to long, sexy legs. She was only clad in her tabi socks.

He almost fainted. But suddenly, without warning, the blood was rushing somewhere else.

She stepped up to him, and lowered herself back on the futon. They kissed, this time with a little more passion. Her hands worked at his black montsuki and then his matching hakama... soon, he was only in a pair of boxers. Her hands travelled along his torso, down to his stomach... and slid back up to his shoulders.

"Ah... Ryouga, touch me..." She whispered lightly in his ear, and shivered as his hands brushed against her sides. Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned back... and the two moved down on the futon, Ryouga supporting his new wife in his arms as he guided her to the bed...

-----

He'd left the wedding with her on his arm. She'd been crying. In truth, he'd felt like crying himself.

Seeing Akane and Ranma actually get married... it had affected him deeply. She didn't need him. 'Well, it's not like I ever told her how I felt...' He gave a half smile to the girl with him. Sliding his arm around her shoulder, she smiled back through the tears, and cried on his shoulder.

But he'd given up on Akane a long time ago, at Ranma and Akane's first attempted marriage. Ranma would look after her, he'd care for her. If he didn't... well, Ryouga would see to it that he'd learn never to neglect Akane again.

The two walked on together, Ryouga leading.

-----

The pair sat on a bench in the middle of an amusement park. Ryouga had given up trying to decipher a map a week ago. His companion wasn't sure if she wanted to go home, so she allowed him to continue leading.

She sipped on a soft drink, and gazed across the almost empty park. There were only a few people around, mostly those who worked at the park. It was a quiet, humid summer day.

Ryouga searched his backpack, and pulled out a handful of 100 en coins.

"D- do- do," he stuttered, his face flushing slightly, "Do you want to g-go on the ferris wheel with me?"

She looked up with a smile, "Yes, that sounds like fun."

With a relieved sigh, Ryouga and the girl walked to the ferris wheel steps. Reaching behind, blushing even more, Ryouga grasped her hand in his. They mounted the steps and paid for the tickets.

Soon they were on the ride.

It was beautiful. They rose up slowly, a stunning vista spreading out below them. Oosaka Bay stretched out, the blue waves lapping at the shoreline. Beyond the houses and buildings to the other side, mountains lifted up to meet the blue sky. The blue and the green were so beautiful and perfect...

She squeezed his hand gently.

For Ryouga, the ride ended too soon.

-----

As they travelled, they talked. Sharing secrets, hopes and dreams, they walked side by side.

-----

Sitting at a table, they laughed softly as they talked. She would look up and smile at Ryouga every so often, her eyes filled with joy.

"You are the first one to really know me." She tilted her head slightly as she looked at him, "My family... well, my mother died when I was young. And I haven't seen my father in... since I was young." She turned to look out the window for a moment.

Quietly, Ryouga watched her and let her speak.

"Life was difficult. So far away from a real city... the country is no place for a girl. Everyone was just so... so provincial. No-one understood me. Not my family, really. I was always different from the other girls... Without friends, I had to turn to my family's art... that's all I had ever done all of my life. That's all I really knew."

"I never saw my parents much." Ryouga sympathised with her, knowing how hard it was to grow up alone. Maybe she'd had some people to look after her, but it was still a hard life.

She nodded and blushed a little, "Gomen na sai... I did not think. Your parents always get lost, too ..." She fiddled with her glass of water, "It must have been very bad."

He nodded slightly. 'But ... you are here with me, now. For that I am very thankful... someone I can talk to, share with. Even if I can't say the words. Thank you.'

-----

In the middle of the Japanese countryside, Ryouga had pitched his tent. A small camp fire blazed, sparks shooting up into the clear night sky, disappearing against the backdrop of stars in the heavens.

Each in a sleeping bag, they lay on the ground next to each other and looked up into the sky. The air was crisp, the two were silent. A full autumn moon rose above the trees...

Silently, together, they shared the beauty of the night.

-----

Rugged up, the pair trudged through the newly fallen snow. Their tracks stretched off into the distance behind them... Before them, the land was blanketed in a layer of white.

Moving close together, huddled up against the cold, they walked on... soon coming across a small sign.

- Onsen -

A trail, swept clear of snow, lead them down to a small, thatched building. A little inn, nestled between two snow-covered hills.

Steam rose from behind the building ... the edge of a pool of steaming water peeked out behind the inn...

The two smiled at each other, and continued up the path... to the inn and to a hot relaxing pool in the snowy country side.

-----

Sitting on a mat, under a cherry tree, the two ate a small picnic together. The cherry blossom petals floated down in a sudden spring breeze, swirling and dancing in the wind.

Couples and families gathered under other trees, talking and eating. Cups of sake rested on the ground, people hoping for a petal to fall into theirs.

Ryouga talked, watching her laugh. He smiled as a few blossoms clung to her hair, and reached out, brushing them away.

Close together, they blushed deeply. Staring into each other's eyes, they drifted closer... and kissed ever so softly.

As they parted, Ryouga said softly, "I... I lo...lo-love you."

The playful wind blew past them, cherry blossoms floating between the two, sitting under the beautiful tree.

"And I love you," she whispered back.

-----

Late that night, after the festivities were over, and the families had all gone, Ryouga continued to sit with his beloved, by their cherry tree. Other couples sat under the trees, the stars fading as the eastern sky started to brighten.

"You've made me so happy," Ryouga said to her, as he lay back on their blanket. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiled down at him, and snuggled down against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I don't ever want to leave you..."

Ryouga closed his eyes, and held his breath for a moment. Then he looked into her eyes, needing to ask her this.

"Please, will you stay with me for the rest of my life?"

An agonising moment, which seemed like a life time, passed... Ryouga's heart was beating fast, so vulnerable and fragile...

The moment ended with him wrapped up in a tight embrace, "Oh, yes. I will, I will!"

-----

Sliding off his boxers, she kissed him again and again, loving the feeling of him against her. Their bodies were warm, but their kisses and touches were gentle and tender. Ever so gently, Ryouga parted her legs, holding her thigh as she wrapped her leg around his hip. Reaching down, she guided him into her ...

Ryouga and his wife made gentle love together. Holding each other close, they moved to their special rhythm. He rocked against her slowly, easing his length into her more with each motion, pushing slightly as something blocks his path ... and then his entire length was buried inside her. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her, seeing tears glistening on her cheeks.

They held their position, Ryouga's lips meeting hers as he whispered sweet endearments and apologies to her. Before too long, she squeezed his arms,  
and whispered, "Oh, Ryouga-sama... my wonderful husband."

Moving again, Ryouga held tightly to the pillows by her head. Both mesmerised by the other, entranced at the love and pleasure they gave each other, they danced their own, private dance together until their pleasure reached breaking point.

The woman's long hair trailed over the pillow... two pink locks showing up against her sweat-darkened hair. Small, downy feathers scattered over the bed, through her hair from the pillow at Ryouga's hands.

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, panting and sharing the warm, wonderful afterglow.

Sinking down, he laid his head on her breasts. She stroked his hair gently and smiled, "Ryouga-sama... you make me so happy, Ryouga-sama."

He smiled up at her, "You're the only one who can make me smile. I love you..."

She gazed into his eyes for a moment, and then kissed his forehead gently.

"Ryouga-sama ... let's make love again."

A slow grin spread across his face, "Anything for you!"

"But this time, let's do it piggy-style!" said Hibiki Akari.

Ryouga face-faulted.

-----

The End!

-----

Thanks to Dave Roeder for C&Cing the first draft and Ravi Duvvuri for the second draft C&C, and Czarfire1 and Gary Kleppe for the third draft C&C and Brian Payne for the fourth draft C&C!

Special note: 'en' is the actual Japanese name for 'yen'.

(c) Caroline Seawright


End file.
